


Under the Mistletoe

by krosecreates



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krosecreates/pseuds/krosecreates
Summary: Find me on tumblr! @somanywaystosketchbook
Relationships: Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacemanearthgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/gifts).



[Under the Mistletoe](//imgur.com/a/XlyIm8s)” />

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @somanywaystosketchbook


End file.
